


The River of Stars

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Politics, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-12
Updated: 2007-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eldacar retakes Osgiliath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The River of Stars

Anduin was a river of stars the night Osgiliath fell. It ran with the Northmen's blood and painted flecks of plaster bearing the constellations. Vinitharya's folk could not guess the price they demanded of us, we sons of Númenor who guided our ships by star-clusters, yet we paid it: the rule of Gondor is ours, and none other's.

Still the heathens rule our land. This cannot, will not, be the natural course of things. My father and grandfather, they wait in the south. They shall return. For now, we bow to their lord, pay their tariffs... and sharpen our swords.

**Author's Note:**

> Also [Castamir's followers] were unwilling to accept as lord her son, who though he was now called Eldacar, had been born in an alien country and was named in his youth Vinitharya, a name of his mother's people. (Appendix A, "Gondor and the Heirs of Anárion")


End file.
